The Reaper And The Officer
by Tsukio Moon
Summary: An AU where instead of ignoring her blood Kagura follows it and takes pride in it. Not to mention that she's in the most fearful gang in Edo called The Reapers. Her brother being the sole leader and commander over it. What will she do when a complete stranger just needs to destroy and forcefully get into her life? How will this stranger react when she gains a place in his life?
1. The Reapers

**Summary:** _An AU where instead of ignoring her blood Kagura follows it and takes pride in it. Not to mention that she's in the most fearful gang in edo called The Reapers. Her brother being the commander over it._

 _What will she do when a complete stranger just needs to destroy and forcefully get into her life?_

 _How will this stranger react when she gains a place in his life?_

 **Disclaimer:** _this fantastic anime and manga together with all the characters are owned by Hideaki Sorachi! I only own the plot of this story. Nothing else!_

 **Warning:** _OOC Kagura (I'll try to keep her in character minus the 'not likes to kill' persona), I'm not good with Kamui's personality so I'm probably gonna fail good time. I mean, he's just an impossible character to... yeah. Also some slight gore in the beginning. It's not very detailed so I think it'll be alright. Probably high risk for more gore in the future._

 **I shouldn't upload anything more when I already have other** _ **unfinished**_ **works. I know! But… my… my feelings just won't let me… so here I am… with yet another one.**

 **So sorry ;_;**

* * *

Okita Sougo, the first division captain of Shinsengumi has never in his whole 22 years of life seen such a disaster before. Sure, he's seen pretty much everything throughout his years of being a police officer. But this certainly took the price.

Even if it weren't officially announced that it's them yet, only one solution crossed his mind upon seeing all of this, there was no mistaking it. After hearing all about them over the past four years. This mess (murder) can only have been The Reapers fault. The elite assassination group only the strongest can joins. It doesn't matter what or who you are, as long as you're strong, you're welcome. That's what he's heard. They are also the only ones attempting murders nowadays. That's not all, however, the Reapers always ends their murders with **R** marks made entirely by blood on the walls or out of body parts on the ground, disgusting.

This time, it was a bloody **R** mark on the right wall of the alleyway. He watched as the blood steadily yet slowly made its way down on the cold ground beneath.

The Reapers. The disgusting yet fascinating Reapers.

Blood Shattered walls and body parts scattered across the alleyway. Out gouged eyes and fingers detached from their respective hands. Scratch that, everything are detached from where it originally belonged. The metallic scent from the red and juicy blood are all too familiar for him. But that's just how it is when you're a bloodthirsty killer working for the Bakufu.

The other Shinsengumi officers that's been witnesses for this chaos before made entirely by one to five reapers before always talks about it. The gore, how disgusting it is. They always tells him that they still have nightmares of what they saw those times when they were at the crimes scenes; made entirely by loose body parts and blood. They say that they puke whenever they think about it, and they do. He always shrugs them off. Saying that he's seen it all already throughout the years. That it can't be that bad, they're just overreacting and has weak stomachs'. Looking at this now, with his own crimson colored orbs, he finally realizes how wrong he's been.

He may be a murderer, but these Reapers are total monsters. Not that he minded, the more inhuman and monstrous they are, the funnier they are to kill. The only thing bugging him, however, is that his coworkers haven't been lying. It's his first time seeing a murder caused by a Reaper. Or, more likely, officially seeing the aftermath of the dead bodies (humans, but could they still be called that?) caused by the reapers. Whenever he's gotten a real chance however, the bodies (or what was left of them) were covered in white sheets. The four latest years, he'd been assigned to take care of the princess Soyo-hime, the Kiheitai and other Jouinshi rebels. He had really missed something so much better than that! 'So this is how dangerous and aggressive they really are?'

If they can do this much damage to the elite Mimawarigumi police officers without that much trouble, (it certainly didn't look like they had any trouble disentangling them at all) then he just found himself some new worthy (soon dead) opponents to toy around with. He felt his sadistic side tingling. Tingling to finally meet these Reapers, once and for all.

Despite seeing all this gore. He couldn't help but smile in a sadistic manner. He feels how Hijikata looked dumbfoundedly at him; wondering what the hells wrong with him. He didn't care about it though. Because soon, he'd make sure every female in the reapers became M's. His personal M's. It doesn't matter that some of them are Amanto's. He won't lie with time anyway, just us them.

And as rumors said, there is this one special, totally untamable not to mention completely stunning and beautiful female Yato beast in the Reapers. His commander Kondou-san even told him that she's one of two suspects in this murder case. As all her murders always end in a similar way. Sure, almost all the members of the Reapers are savage. But only two members are this merciless.

The Leader of the gang, The Lightning Spear along with the Untamable Beast, are the totally merciless ones. He found himself innerly hoping that the one behind it all would be the Beastie. He wants to meet this mysterious female killer.

Wait, what was it they also called her again? Ah right, the Queen. The Yato Queen.

As if he'd drop low enough to call someone _Queen_.

Princess is okay, he often guards princes Soyo-Hime anyway. But not in a hundred years will he call _anyone_ a queen. He'd just go with the Untamable Beast. Though she wouldn't be untamable for long, that's for sure.

Very, very exciting. Not to mention fun. For Okita Sougo that is.

His blood red eyes now gleaming with mischief. He's getting impatient, so he decided to ask (annoy) his superior just for the heck of it, and a little bit of his curiousity. "Hijikata-saan~, got any clues if it's the beast herself or not? I'm getting bored out of my mind."

"The hell Sougo! You're here to investigate just like me! The hell do you think you're doing slacking of and grinning like an idiot! I get that you're a sadist by heart but you can't gain that much pleasure from this! This is just straight out horrible, you wanna commit seppuku?!" Sougo looked closely as his vice commander Hijikata's cigarette almost fell out his mouth in rage. He really wants to kill the bastard.

"Ano, Hijikata-san, do you know why the Untamable Beast has two titles?" He decided to skip beating around the bush this time and straight out ignore Hijikata's "small" seppuku threats.

"Didn't you hear what I just told you brat!? Go commit seppuku, The Beast's titles are no big deal anyway, the people who admire her calls her The Yato Queen. While those who fear her calls her by The Untamable Beast. It's as simple as that. Now go back to work already!"

Sougo yet again ignored Hijikata and grumbled for a minute after hearing the answer; quite disappointed. 'Is there seriously people admiring her? It must be other Yato's or sick Amanto's out there with sick fetishes or something, but I can't help but feel curious about who she is. She's certainly stronger than the average yato. I'd really like seeing her dropping down before my knees and pleading. Still... is there no title for in between or something?'

After staring at the young adult before him for a straight minute; in complete dead silence, Hijikata simply scoffed at him and told him to get back to work, which Sougo gladly ignored and continued to sorting out his thoughts, when he was done with his _slightly_ sadistic dreams he asked yet another question."Is there no title for in between. I neither fear her nor do I admire her."

"No, there is none in between. As there are only people who either admire or fear her. If you'd like you can just make a new title for her to call her by, but I doubt anyone would understand who you're referring to as you interrogate, now go do your job and ask around for witnesses already, or commit Seppuku!"

"Geez, what you talk today Hijibaka."

With that, the flaxen-haired officer turned around and started to walk down the eerie alleyway and out to the streets with his long sandy haired ponytail swaying by the small breezes and a slightly enraged Hijikata screaming after him. "You were the one who asked me from the very beginning! And don't call me Hijkbaka! Come back here and do your job already you punk!"

* * *

"So, Kagura-chan. Why did you need to kill those people from the Mimawarigumi so roughly? They may have gotten hand of some small information about us Reapers, but they was still innocent people, they clearly didn't deserve it!"

Blue eyes looked up from a bowl of rice and landed on a guy with black hair and glasses; clearly in a bored manner.

"But Shinpachi! They almost found out about the Reapers hideout! We can't have that! Or that's what Gin-chan, Takasugi, and Kamui-nii told me. I just did my job, yes!? Even you told me that! Besides, aren't we Reapers well known for being brutal already?" She said it with such a monotone and bored tone you could think she's actually a robot. Which, (un)fortunately she's not. No robot could possibly have that much bloodlust. But who is he to judge? Everything!

"That is true, but we didn't mean that you should torture them coldly to their demise, besides, we may be brutal and savage. But not heartless! You do this all the time! At least show them some mercy. I'm sure Takasugi-san and Gin-san would agree with me on this one, but I'm not so sure about your brother…"

Kagura nodded her head in agreement with that last comment before speaking in her defense. "You're boring yes, Megane!" Wait, is that even a defense?

"Oiiiiii! Don't call me that! I'm more than just my glasses you know!" Shinpachi forcefully pulled up his glasses that had dropped down his nose to show off how irritated he was getting at the redhead before him.

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance and ignorance when she suddenly got a craving to tease the 20 years old."Yeah, you're right."

*Finally, someone who understands!"

Blue orbs glinting with bad intentions and stupidity. "A virgin. You're also a virgin."

"Oiiiiiiiii! I said stop it!" Shinpachi felt as if he just shouted his lungs out at the girl. They may be childhood friends, but she sure as hell didn't know how to treat them right. And with such a sensitive subject too. She surely were a younger female version of her brother all right.

Kagura shrugged off his little panic attack and screaming behavior, getting back to eating her egg on rice.

Shinpachi, clearly tasting his defeat (once again) stood up to leave while thinking to tell her something. Hesitating he then calls out to her. "Ah and Kagura-chan"

Kagura yet again switched her attention from the food before her and towards the glasses stand. A little annoyed over disturbing her twice already. "Yes?"

"You know you're an adult now. You can make your own decisions. You don't need to follow the Reapers if you don't want to. I get that you want to follow your brother bu-"

Kagura quickly interrupted him, feeling slightly annoyed, did he really think that she's following her brother 'just because'? Because she has nowhere else to go. That's so not it, she has plenty of other places to go to. Damn Megane. "-Shut up Megane. I'm following my brother because I want to and I admire him, I don't have anything against killing anyways, yes. It's easy and satisfying. All my friends are here too in the Reapers. You, Gin-chan, Takasugi, Zura, Sakamoto, Mutsu and the rest."

Shinpachi heard the annoying tone in her voice loud and clear. That, however, didn't stop him from sending a wondering glance her way with clear dissatisfaction from her answer. The girl is like a like sister to him after all. In the end he gave up when she glared back at him and walked out the meeting room and into the kitchen to make some snacks to the redhead and their soon to arrive guests. "If you say so Kagura-chan."

When Shinpachi left she could finally eat her egg on rice in peace. She couldn't help but smile as as she thought about all her friends. She happily munched at her food while wondering when Gintoki would return. They had apparently gotten an odd jobs request and he had asked her and Shinpachi to meet up with him as quickly as possible at the Yorozuya office while he took their guests to the office with him.

'I wonder what it could be? I'm sure it's about a runaway cat or something, uh huh.'

She soon would get to know, that it's not.

* * *

 **\- Authors Note -**

 **Please send a review if there is anything I should or can improve. Or just send a review if you liked it, or didn't like it.**

 **So, I decided to write with " instead of - this time. Mostly because I felt that it matches the story line etc. And I may switch back to using " instead of - in my other works too. I have decision-making anxiety with small stuff like this… I always have. So I may in the future change back to - if I decide to change to " because I can't chose. I can never chose...  
**


	2. A Job Request

**Chapter - 2**

"You were the one who asked me from the very beginning! And don't call me Hijkbaka! Come back here and do your job already you punk!" With that comment Sougo stopped in the middle of the street which made Hijikata unsettled for quite big vital reasons. 'What the hell is that idiot doing now?'

Before he could think about it any further he saw a missile flying his way. In the last second possible he dodged, the projectile made contact with the wall behind him and exploded; Hijikata cursed. "Damn you Sougo! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tsk, I missed" Sougo mumbled. "Because you're talking I can assume that you're still alive and kicking, right Hijikata-san~?" He spoke in his normal pitch this time for Hijikata to hear.

"Of course I am you idiot! What the hell do you even think you're doing in the beginning?" Hijikata muttered angrily.

"Just wanted to test your reflexes, that's all." Sougo said it with utmost sensibility yet unemotionally. Someone like that would never want to "test your reflexes"

"Like hell you wanted!" Hijikata took out his sword and charged to slice the idiot before him but stopped promptly when he saw a poster on the wall behind where Sougo had stood until just a second ago before he dodged. _"Yorozuya Gin-chan, will do anything for money."_ He read out aloud.

"Huh, what are you saying Hijikata-san? You gonna become a Kagema? **[1]** " Sougo asked while Hijikata tore away the poster from the wall. "Of course not Sougo you idiot! We're gonna do some research on this business to see if we can trust them. If they do anything for money they must have had their fair share amount of customers. That however, doesn't necessarily make them trustable. We're police after all and we need to be very cautious."

"Whatever you say Hijikata~"

After three painful hours of inspection and questioning around kabuki-chou they came to the conclusion that, yes, they are rather trustable.

Some weird mail girl that wouldn't stop running around while they questioned her told them that the leader of the group Sakata Gintoki had kindly helped her out and saved her life together with her job when her scooter had broken one time. Another scary brunette woman told them that her brother works there and that he and his leader had saved her from selling her body to some ugly green amantos with weird hairdos and big ass noses. Other people around Kabuki-chou told them that they had seen them help people from criminals and saved lives or helped them out as well. They asked the same woman how the members of the "yorozuya" looked. She told them that her little brother is as plain as you can be with a human on, the girl of the trio has fiery vermillion hair and azure blue eyes so she wouldn't be hard to miss. And apparently the leader has a silver colored perm with red dead fish eyes.

Luckily for them, on their way to the address Sougo spotted a man fitting the description of the leader perfectly. He stood before a ramen stand and talked with the owner of it who had a black pair of glasses on. "Hijikata-san, isn't that the leader of the group based on the descriptions we got?"

"Oh, you're right Sougo, good job!" He praised.

"I'm not a dog Hijibaka." Sougo retorted back.

"Shut up I know that already!"

They walked towards the man and the ramen shop. "Hey there old man, you're Yorozuya Gin-chan right? We're from the Shinsengumi police force. Hijibaka Touishirou and Okita Sougo." Sougo greeted. "Don't introduce me as Hijibaka you idiot! Take this seriously!"

The man on the bar stool turned around to look at these so called "police officers". He had an unpleasant frown on his forehead as he started to talk. "Who're you calling 'old man' huh? I'm still in my twenties you know! Just because I have a perm doesn't mean that I am old, does it? Is my perm everything you see? Is it that bad? Should I just go and shave of every last bit of it huh? Should I? Should I?!"

"This is not good Hijikata-san" Sougo whispered. "This man clearly have a perm complex."

"Oi! I can hear you, you brat. What was your name again" the man pointed at Sougo "Sofa-kun right? I'm sure it was that, and you." He switched from Sougo and pointed at Hijikata instead. "Yours was Oogushi-kun right? What do you two possibly want from my Yorozuya business hum?"

"My name is Hijikata Toushirou you perm head! And aren't you supposed to tell us who you are too before we go over to the businesses?" Hijikata hadn't even known this agitating idiot for five minute, heck, he didn't even know this person at all yet. But he already despised the bastard from the bottom of his heart.

"I am so sorry Oogushi-kun and Souichirou-kun. My name is Sakata Gintoki, Boss of the yorozuya." Gintoki answered with a (not so) polite tone.

"As I said. My name is not Oogushi-kun. It's Hijikata Toushirou you idiot!" Hijikata screamed Gintoki while at the same time Sougo seemed to have a conversation with him. "Okey then Danna, but we already know your name."

"If you already know it why did your idiotic friend here ask for it? Has he a short term memory? If he has he shouldn't be a police officer, what are you gonna do when you chase someone. Turn left or right? You don't know, because you don't remember! You'll end up turning left when the criminal turned right! What are you gonna do then huh? HUH?" Gintoki asked nonchalantly.

"Ok, that's enough you silver haired and permy idiot!" Hijikata took up his sword to once again slice an idiot before him. The man sat calmly still as if nothing was about to happen while picking his nose, still nonchalantly. Which enraged Hijikata _even_ more. Sougo stepped before him and blocked the attack. "Calm down now Hijikata. We need him you know."

"I don't care anymore. I'm gonna kill this idiot!"

"So, why don't you two policemen follow me to the office? I'll text my two subordinates to meet us up there." The man started to talk again as if nothing just happened. He took up his phone and messaged two people. Then stood up from the stool and started to walk down the streets; waving to the two others to follow him, and they did.

"he seems chill, I like him."

"shut up Sougo."

* * *

The first thing Sougo laid his eyes on as he entered the Yorozuya "office" together with Hijikata was a beautiful young lady with long vermillion hair and azure blue eyes sitting on a blue couch. He could swear that someone had taken the whole sea itself together with the blue sky just to put them in her eyes. By the looks of it she couldn't be older than twentie or younger than eighteen. And not to forget the curves of her body, that white cheongsam that were cut up at the sides exposed her porcelain legs perfectly, but never would he admit that he's been this 'mesmerized' by a girl he laid eyes on for literally less than a minute ago.

His wonders turned out to be right when he sat down on one of the couches opposite of the three employees and the 'boss' of the trio introduced them. "So let me introduce you, Oogushi-kun and Souichirou-kun this is Kagura 18 years old and this is Shinpachi, Patsuan for short, 20 years old."

"The names Sougo, Danna." Sougo said out bluntly while his superior screamed at him for his respectless attitude towards a police officer. "My name is Hijikata Touishiro you perm head! Show some respect!"

"Yeah yeah no one cares, so what's the job request about?" Gintoki retorted.

Hijikata took a smoke from his newly lit cigarette to calm himself down not caring about the fact that he's indoors. Thinking carefully what to say to not give out too much classified information he rubbed his temples and then talked. "It's about this mornings murder. The suspects is either the Untamable Beast or the Lightning Spear. We haven't been able to track any of them down. And there are no fingerprints anywhere, even if they do kill by hand. So we'd like to ask the Yorozuya for help, it is said that you'll do any job for money, Is that correct?"

Shinpachi felt a huge mountain of stress well over him at that exact moment. He felt himself sweating. Did they suspect them, pretending to give them a job? Have they seen through this whole Yorozuya business of theirs? Or did they just want to give them a job for real and they're actually not suspecting them? Kagura and Gintoki looked unfazed by it all. But he knew that they're somehow panicking deep down just like him. He felt as if he was gonna throw up all the snacks he just ate any minute now. He can literally feel the taste of vomit in his mouth by now. The stress building up inside is just too big.

"Yes that's correct, uh huh. We'll take on the job."

And there goes his snacks. Kagura, Kagura herself had just accepted the fucking job request. He stood up from the couch and hurriedly ran into the toilet. He didn't waste a second starting to puke. How can his friends sit there, unfazed by it all? When Kagura is the one behind it all! Is she gonna turn herself in? He can't let her do that!

"Why did your friend just rush of like that?" Sougo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Why did that glasses guy run off as quickly as the chinese girl before him mentioned that they would take on the job? He looked suspiciously at Gintoki who's currently picking his nose like the vermillion haired girl. Which surprisingly for him wasn't such a huge turn off as he'd normally think it would be.

Gintoki coughed to get the attention from the remaining people in the room and thereafter began talking, giving his answer. "No idea, maybe he has a weak stomach for gore?" He felt how Kagura looked up at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the universe. "Gin-chan, we haven't even seen any gore yet."

He punched her in the head with his jump while the two other men looked at this whole mini drama in confusion. "You can always imagine! And what if we just reminded him about an old trauma from the past?" 'More like trauma from today.' Kagura thought bitterly

"Could you two stop with your futile little fight and listen to what our request is?" Hijikata barked.

Gintoki switched his attention from the girl and into the two Bakufu dogs. "Ah, I'm sorry Oogushi-Kun. My daughter is untamed and mannerless."

"Who're you calling _your_ daughter?!" Kagura hissed at him. My only family is my _biological_ dad and brother!"

"You actually don't mind getting called untamed and mannerless, China?" Sougo asked in a teasing tone. What sane girl out there wouldn't mind being called untamed and mannerless. When he spared it a second thought. He guessed that the Untamable Beast wouldn't mind, it's in her name after all but a girl like this could never be the oh so famous queen. It's just a coincidence. He's sure of that.

"Of course not. No point in denying things you surely are. And hell i'm proud of it!."

"You sure are a strange girl, huh?" Sougo nonchalantly asked.

Kagura kicked him (loosely) on his right leg under the table. "Who are you calling strange you tax robber!?" He kicked her back "You just told me that you don't mind being called of what you obviously are, so why are you denying it **now**?"

"You little…!"

And their bicker went on and on. With Sougo calling her an ugly china pig that should be chained up to know her place. Kagura retorted with telling him what a sadistic loser he is, and that he's the one who should be chained up as she's just an "innocent" young lady while he's a sadistic asshole for a tax robber who's abusing his power. Which wasn't entirely a lie, though she's not innocent in the least. In the end they ended up brawling on the floor. Kagura took one of Gintoki's jumps and smacked it onto Sougo's head. Gintoki screamed in agony.

In the end Hijikata couldn't take their annoying and completely idiotic way of flirting anymore and screamed at the two young adults. "Stop flirting you idiots! We're here to tell them about the job, not to find a mate!"

"You seriously think that I would try to mate with a nose picking unfeminine and unmannered pig for a china girl? Really Hijibaka? You really think I would sink that low?" Sougo asked, slightly annoyed.

"Who're you calling pig you sadistic bastard!?" Kagura once again kicked the officer and he kicked back.

"You're still only getting offended by that? What about the rest of the insults. That was seriously the mildest one and that's the one you're getting all angry over?" Shinpachi who just came back from the toilet heard everything, and was now screaming at his coworker.

Just as everyone was about to start bicker again (even though they just met minutes ago) Hijikata cleared his throats and began talking "Ok, can you guys kindly shut it? We've got a whole group of murderers to take care of not to mention that we're out after two of the most dangerous from the group. Sougo, give them our current information about the case.

"That's classified information Hijikata-san."

"Not now Sougo, this is important."

Sougo took out a bundle of papers from god knows where, looked them through quickly and then gave out the "classified" information.

"This is what we currently know about the murder this morning, the Untamable Beast and the Lightning Spear."

 **The Murder Scene  
** _It all happened in an alleyway near snack smile, around 4pm in the morning.  
There were no survivors and no witnesses.  
All the victims' body parts were detached from were they originally belongs and they were clearly tortured to death none too gently.  
There were no fingerprints from the murderer at the scene and there are no murder weapons found. They looked to be killed by hand but there are still no fingerprints so it's likely that they took their murder weapons with them if there was any._

"Just our goddamn luck…" Kagura interrupted bittery.

"Shut up piggy, I'm still going through the information" Kagura scoffed angrily at Sougo but let him continue without any protests anyway.

 **The Untamable Beast/The Yato Queen  
** _I hate both her nicknames, they're dumb and childish but let's continue._

Sougo could swear that he saw that China doll, he meant beast, he meant beast, and only beast, look at him with a murderous stare. If looks could kill, he may have been in a hospital right now. But he decided to ignore her "murderous" stare.

 _She's clearly a female and a sociopathic one at that, maybe even psychopathic. But that's highly unlikely as she's working with other people, psychopaths are loners that doesn't care about anyone. They only use others. While sociopaths are a milder version of psychopaths that does feel for others-_

He got interrupted once again. By the Yorozuya boss no less. "Sofa-kun I thought this was information about the beast, not a psychological class about psychopaths and sociopaths _._

"Shut up and let me continue Danna, I was just about to get into the other part!"

 _Age is unknown together with appearance, length, and weight but we know that she does torture her foes to death by hand very similarly if not identically as in this case. That's why she's suspected. Though no witnesses were there at place so it's not all clear if it's her, the Lightning Spear, both or none.  
She's the culprit for the murder against some high ranked Oniwabanshuu ninjas in Kabuki-cho Park some months ago, the murder of several Bakufu officials in Yoshiwara one year ago and many other murder cases between today and the past four years. If she's been up to other crimes besides murder then she's clearly more professional than we first thought because we have no information about something like that whatsoever._

"Why would we need her length and weight?" Kagura asked.

"The real question here is, what the hell did some high ranked ninjas do in Kabuki-cho park in the first place, is it that easy to find ninjas nowadays?!" Shinpachi bluntly asked, as if it was obvious that high ranked ninjas shouldn't be at a local park, where they easily could get found and assassinated before they assassinate their target. It seemed as if it wasn't that obvious to the others here in the room though. Sadly enough, he got ignored when Sougo took up his sword and punched Kagura in the head with the edge of the scabbard. "Wow, you really got no brains China."

Kagura rubbed the bummer on her head with the palm of her hand while shouting angrily back at the officer "SHUT UP AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT?! YOU JUST MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOURS ARE EVEN SMALLER!"

the two young adults began bickering again and Hijikata didn't know what to do other than shouting. "Shut up both of you, Sougo, continue!"

"Hai, hai, Hijibaka."

"Don't call me that!"

Sougo cleared his throat and proceeded to continue. Once again, ignoring Hijikata.

 **The Lightning Spear**

 _The leader of the group, supposed to be male, but you never know. He's also suspected. He's more sociopathic than the Untamable Beast and therefore less discreet._

"Wait! So now you're sure that they're sociopaths and not psychopaths?" Gintoki cut in.

"Gin-san please." Shinpachi pleaded.

"Stop interrupting him you perm head! Sougo, please continue… for the 100 nth time for today." Hijikata felt more and more done with their shit for every second that passed in this room filled with complete idiots. Well, not as much as Shinpachi did at the moment though.

"Haai~ Hijibaka."

"I said stop calling me that!" Hijikata snorted 'Damn brat'

 _He's been the culprit of many murders throughout all of Edo. Yoshiwara, Kabuki-cho, the terminal, other planets etc. He's more dangerous than the Untamable Beast and more experienced, however, because of his indiscreet behavior and attitude we've had several witnesses throughout the past four years that's been lucky enough to survive his aggressive and brutal attacks. They say that he has orange or red hair. They couldn't tell the exact color and his eyes were either blue or green. They also said that he's around 170 cm or something like that.  
Anyone of you who knows a person who fits into the description?_

Shinpachi had a very hard time believing that these officers seriously was this dumb. How did they even get their jobs in the first place? No seriously!? Kagura clearly fits into the description they just received, she may not be 170 cm or male, but she clearly fits in. Besides, if they put two and two together they'll clearly see that she has some connections to the Lightning Spear, just look at her! They could easily figure out that they're relatives if they just tried. He was dangerously close to scream at the two clearly oblivious and stupid policemen about the whole truth until Kagura opened her mouth to tease the sandy haired officer. "Since when did you start behaving like a proper officer you sadist? You sure as hell haven't been doing that since the moment you step foot in here."

"Since I first saw you, you've been so disgusting that I can't but behave in fear of you committing a crime before my very eyes. For every minute that passes. The Properly I do it." He teased back.

"What did you say?!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki needed to at least admit that he wasn't that much out of track, even if he only was teasing her.

"So, what's the reward for finding them?" Gintoki decided to butt in, clearly already bored with all of this. For god's sake he just wanted the reward and go off to the nearest pachinko bar already! Maybe to Yoshiwara later to go and meet Tsukuyo too.

"Yeah, about that. As you're a business famous in both the shady and bright side of Edo, I'm sure you three can get some information." Hijikata casually took a smoke from his cigarette before continuing. "Oh and take it easy, even if we know that you're well liked by the mafia, black market etc, we won't arrest you. You have yet to commit any actual crimes. The payment for all of this will be ¥50 000. Is that enough?"

If they just knew what kind of crimes the three of them have committed, they wouldn't be so friendly then. They would even arrest them at the drop of a hat,

"If it's enough? We're talking about the Reapers here, the two most dangerous ones from the Reapers no less. Of course it's not enough. Our life's may be in danger. Don't underestimate the shady business side of Edo! The black markets together with the red light districts with the mafia and yakuza who rules there ain't no joke, one wrong move and we're dead". Gintoki spat out. They may be from the Reapers, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're well liked by the black market. Even if they rule over one bit of the market, the rest of it aren't that friendly.

"What about ¥90 000 then Danna?" Sougo asked.

"Add another 10 Souichirou-kun and we'll talk business."

"Ok then, ¥90 010. Good enough? Also the names Sougo Danna." No matter how many times Sougo corrected the man, he just wouldn't get his name right.

"Well played Sofa-kun, but we both know that I don't want my ¥10 so far back."

Hijikata sighed. Were they even allowed to give them this much money? Ah well they couldn't let those two monsters roam around like this any longer. They don't have a choice but to give in to his command. "¥100 000 it is then? Happy now perm head?"

"Come on Gin-san, Kagura-chan. We've got a job to do!" Shinpachi were totally sold of from the very beginning, but with this much money in reward, he sure as hell was gonna take it more seriously than ever. (Even if they needed to lie forth their reward)

When Gintoki, accompanied with Kagura and Shinpachi walked out the room Sougo could swear that he saw a black tattooed **R** mark on Kagura's right ankle. He decided to once again shrug it off for the nth time that day. But little did he know, that all the Reapers has a tattooed **R** mark somewhere on their bodies.

* * *

When they were a great distance from the office, Gintoki finally called out to the woman before him who was surprisingly eager to catch the culprit. (Who was her herself) "Kagura."

"Uh, What is it Gin-chan?" Kagura slowed down and asked.

"I think that Sofa-kun saw your tattoo." Gintoki had seen how the boy had looked at her ankle when they walked out, and it hadn't put him at ease in the slightest. Just making him worry more. The girl before him though, seemed to be more worried than he was. Shinpachi went over to a trash bin and started puking while Kagura finally did utter some words than just staring straight at him with widened eyes. "No way!"

"I told you that you should've tattooed it into your back like me or on your arm like Patsuan!" He retorted back. The last thing he wanted is to make that man suspect them. The aura that guy sent out ain't no joke.

"But then everyone will see it when I'm wearing my cheongsam dress or a bikini." She declared in defense.

Shinpachi went back to his companions and corrected Kagura. "Kagura-chan, with your chinese type shoes that you wear around all day barefooted you're already making it quite difficult for yourself. You should choose shoes that goes all the way up your ankles."

"Who asked about your opinions you virgin?" Kagura retorted angrily. She liked her shoes and doesn't want to switch them for some other ugly shoes. She's not a traitor. Not even to her shoes!

"I thought that we said that we wasn't gonna talk about that!" Shinpachi screamed at Kagura with a face flushed red.

"You said, I didn't." She retorted back.

"Calm down you too, geez. Gintoki turned around to Shinpachi. "And Pattsuan there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. It just makes you into another loser without a future."

"Oi" Shinpachi screamed as disapproval.

Gintoki ignored Shinpachi and turned around to Kagura instead. "And Kagura-chan, lets go buy you some new clothes. Mostly shoes."

"Chinese type clothes?" Kagura asked excitedly.

"Kimono." He stated.

"Go die Gin-chan."

"Wait a minute! Shinpachi almost screamed. "Should we really leave the office with two police officers in there?"

"Oh" both kagura and Gintoki said in unison. "Oh"

As Shinpachi said "God damn" all three of them realized that thanks to a lazy ass commander named Kamui, they have some valuable documents in there; future targets for the Reapers to assassinate and slaughter. They all three could only pray and hope that these police officers wasn't the prying type as they ran back towards the office.

Little did they all know, that all police officers are the prying type.

* * *

 **\- Authors Note -**

 **So, I tried ending it with some kind of cliffhanger. Though I don't feel I ended it that well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will come out when I feel like it. I may update Marriage Meetings (after like 3 months…) or True Strength before that.**

 **Also. How exactly the "R" shaped tattoo looks. I'll leave it up to you guys and your fantasy. It's funnier that way isn't it?  
**

 **[1]** **Kagema** **-** **More** **or** **less** **a** **Japanese** **male** **prostitute.** **lol.**


	3. Backup Please!

**\- Authors note - I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T:  
Dumb me forgot to tell you that this is indeed after the war against Utsuro, however, The battle on Rakuyou never happened in this Fanfiction. With that said. Kamui and Kagura never made up and Utsuro never fought against Umibozu. Neither did Kamui. Takasugi, Katsura, Gintoki and Sakamoto never united that one time either etc. Nice Tsukio. That you tell this 3 chapters later... ;_; sorry**

 **Soooo, here s chapter 3. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

\- Kamui, have you by any chance seen Abuto or know where he's at? She stopped herself from yawning while asking. A whole week without proper sleep has finally gotten to her.

Kyoka has successfully gained her calm composure again and her ever bored expression was visible at her features. However, despite looking completely calm and bored her shining green eyes screamed anger and bloodlust. Something Kamui didn't miss. As the little genius, he is.

\- I don't.

A simple answer. Clearly befitting the man.

\- You don t huh? I don't trust you at all but I suppose you wouldn't tell me anyway. Well, I'll take my leave then.

The second time she's visited his room and that under a day. Something seriously wasn't right with her at the moment. Maybe his idiocy was getting to her? Dammit, she's been staying here far too long.

Just as she was gonna turn on the doorknob and walk away from there Kamui opened his mouth to stop her in her tracks.

\- Wait, I'll see if I can find him. You can wait here.

She heard a mischievous tone in his voice. She turns around to look at him, he's smiling as always. The annoyance began to creep up to her. However, she remains her calm composure. Not this time Kyoka, not this time. The only thing she can think of to keep her calm and rational composure at the moment.

He stood up from his desk and walked past her out in the hallway. The door made a small thud as he closed it. She heard his echoing footsteps fade away in the distance as he walked away.

The scum willingly helping me? This smells fishy. He was up to something she was sure of that.

Well, I can't do anything about it. He told me to wait so I guess I'll do just that

She slowly began to scrutinize the room further from the spot she currently stood on. The last time she d been here she only took a quick glance at it. Not that it was much to see, really. It isn't anything else in here than what was mentioned before. A bed, bookshelf, a working desk. She also noticed that the crack in the wall from before was now gone. "I guess he got someone to repair that under these hours that passed."

Wait a minute. Pause the band Where the hell does he have his clothes?

Kyoka frowned visibly as the realization hit her. Damn her sharp eyes and mind. No, she couldn't feel anything else than disgust and wouldn't be able to feel anything else each time she looked at Kamui from now on.

Filthy, another thing to add about him on her never-ending list of Bad sides of Kamui list . Points such as weird, irresponsible, annoying, despicable, stupid and idiot are of course already there. And that's only a third of the list.

Her nose frowned again at the thought of him wearing the same set of clothes every day. Odor, something further to add to the list.

She stopped herself from thinking more about it as it only makes her uncomfortable. She simply stood there with her arms at her sides and waited for him to return. Minutes passed by. Soon a whole quarter had flown by.

"The hell was he at?" She looked around again, only to be struck by an idea. A very good one. Her lips automatically turned into a small sadistic smile, barely noticeable. "Well, it s not my fault that you left your room unguarded, Commander." Her eyes now also shining in a sadistic manner. "Now let s see what you re hiding in here you don t want anyone to see!".

The un "prying" personality now gone. Later that day she'd been refraining herself from prying because she simply didn t care. But now some unknown curiosity took over her. (called restlessness) Her foots followed by the rest of her body started to walk towards the working desk in the room. When she arrived at the desk she saw stacks of papers lying higgledy-piggledy. "It's papers everywhere here really. Probably the only and most excessive decoration in here."

She began to dive between the papers. She wasn't so meticulous at putting them back in the correct place, "everything's already a huge mess anyway. He won't t notice anything."

She continued her root out for a while.

\- What the hell could he be hiding? It s just useless documents here

Just as she was about to give up on her little root out adventure she could see something shine between two stacks of the papers.

\- Interesting, She mumbled out loud to herself. Her sadistic smile became a little wider. The glimpse of mischief in her eyes also got wider.

Just as she was gonna take the shining paper before her onto her palms she heard footsteps approaching. They became louder and louder by the second.

The smile faded away together with the glimpse of mischief in her eyes only to return back into her usual bored expression.

"Tsk he s so bad at timing seriously."

She hurriedly ran back to her spot in the room ignoring the shining bit of paper.

The footsteps became even clearer and clearer and soon the door opened with a medium tall figure entering the room.

\- You sure took your time.

\- It took some time to find him but he s in the engine rooms.

\- I see. Why are you helping me?

\- This is just my revenge on him for forcing me all this paperwork.

\- It's your job as a captain to take on all this paperwork, he's just making you do your job.

Kamui pouted with his eyes open like a little kid at the comment. A clear sign that he doesn t like the paperwork part of being a commander.

\- But it's boring, why do you think I chose him as vice commander from the beginning?

\- What are you, a child? Stop pouting and man up already. Do your work.

\- You're in no position to say that Jimmy. I don't think you would've done the paperwork yourself if you were the commander.

Kyoka frowned at her nickname and a vein popping up on her chin. She s too exhausted for this right now. She needs some sleep.

\- You re right, I wouldn't. Lucky me I'm not the commander here. Bye then. I gotta go find Abuto.

\- No thanks?

\- As if!

She mentally cursed him with all possible curses she knew existed as she walked out the room closing the door after her with a loud thud. The boots she wore made echoing sounds throughout the hallways as she made her way towards the engine rooms. Abuto were gonna pay good time for what he had said down there in the catering some hours ago. Making her go and ask the pest for help too. Much for her humiliation.

All the men on this ship are incompetent annoying idiots. Nothing good comes out from their mouths I swear!

* * *

\- Hmm, what to do? The papers are even messier than I remember them to be. Ah well, it doesn't really matter anyway.

Kamui walked over to his working desk and sat down on the comfortable chair behind it. He can't help but having a bored expression on his features. "Paperwork sure is boring." He thought to himself. Not even he can pretend to like it. "I hope she doesn't kill him, only torture him a little bit, I need him to do this boring shit!"

His eyes soon got a glimpse at the glancing bit of paper between the aforementioned stacks of paper. He took it into his palm and looked at it for a whole minute.

\- Ah, I've been searching for this. I better hide it somewhere safe so that I don't need to get worried about someone finding it.

His eyes now closed and a smile was placed on his features instead. His trademark expression in other words.

When he was done hiding the bit of paper he sat down on the chair again only to begin with filling in the documents he hasn t been able to do properly due to being interrupted three whole times in less than 4 hours.

I wonder if she's found Abuto yet? Probably not, I would've heard his screams if she did.

He innerly hoped that Abuto would go through the same pain and suffering he does while doing this boring paperwork.

* * *

\- Kyoka, can't we talk about this? It just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't intend to say it.

Abuto had been found and now pleading for his life. Kyoka had a strong grip on his collar and was just about to punch him in the face and probably chop his head off in the process as she suddenly halted 5 millimeters from it.

He inwardly gulped. He's so screwed and everyone knew it. The yato's working down here in the engine rooms had taken their leave as quickly as they saw a dark aura emitting Kyoka walking around down here. He's never seen those filthy bastards running so quick in his whole life. Not even hesitating to leave him there for his soon death to come. Filthy cowards.

\- Didn't mean to say it? Doesn't it mean that you intended to say it all along? You little shit!

And shit. He forgot that this woman isn't just dangerous. But also has a really sharp mind. A mind of a genius that progresses things really quickly. Just. As. His. Commander. Psychotic minds do think alike after all.

Her fist backed away only to quickly come back towards his face again with new force.

\- Wait! I've got some interesting information!

He screamed in an attempt at stopping her while closing his eyes in the process. When he couldn't feel a heavy blow landing on him and that he still had a head attached to his shoulders and neck he slowly opened his eyes only to see a slightly interested not to mention confused Kyoka before him. He then realized that his attempt was successful and he piqued the young woman's interests if just a little, but enough to make her not to kill him.

\- Excuse you? What information? Get this over with quickly, I wanna go get some sleep already.

\- I think you meant excuse me Kyoka and it s some very. Ehm, useful information.

Abuto completely ignored her little complaint about sleep.

\- I don't excuse myself dumbass! So what's the info about? She yawned while talking making it hard to hear her but he managed to do it nevertheless.

\- Of course, you don't, how dumb off me Anyway, It's about Kamui, information that'll help you. I think.

"The commander will kill me after telling this to Kyoka. But it s do or die right now. And I can always find an excuse, later on, to save my life from Kamui's grip too. I won t need to save myself from anything if he doesn't know anything either"

\- Did you know that? He paused for some seconds of hesitation just to quickly start again . the commander has a little sister?

Kyoka glared at him. Then blinked at him, glared at him again. Blinked at him for the second time and proceeded to repeat this for a while until it finally sunk in.

\- Ehhh? What. Ya're joking ain't ya? If it's true, how does that help ma? eh?

To say that this was a little bit of a shock was far beyond underestimating. This was probably the hugest shock she'd ever gotten in her whole life. Even more of a shock than that day with her oldest brother Kei. She would never forget that day when he crushed her inner hopes and gave her far beyond the biggest shock in universe. The news of this idiot of a lazy ass bum having a sister quickly snatched the number one spot away from him. She's so shocked she can't even control her dialect anymore.

\- The hell he has a sister? Was the only thing she could muster out at the moment.

Abuto just nodded in agreement and the proceeded with his talk.

\- Kyoka was that, your dialect? Also, it s true. You see his sister is a sensitive subject for him. Or maybe spot to be more exact?

\- That explains a lot. She whispered lowly to herself.

\- What?

\- Ah nothing, Am just talking ta myself.

\- Mind letting me go now? "Her dialect slipped again, she really must be in shock."

\- Ah yah, righty. I'll let ya go now.

With that, she let go of his collar, spared for this time. But there certainly wouldn't be a second time.

\- Your... what I think is your dialect slipped again, you really must've gotten yourself a shock

\- Oh yeah, righty, Fuck. I really need to get ma dialect under control.

\- Again "ah, so it's her dialect then, why didn t she mention this before?"

\- Stop talking bout it already, Am too shocked right now ta control it ya know.

She turned her heel and started to walk away, trying to progress everything. The obnoxious sound from the engines didn't work much.

 **He has a little sister.**

She could already imagine how complicated their relationship must be. Not that she cared. The only thing on her mind was how to use this information against him.

"Why is his sister a sensible spot for him? Wait don't tell me that Kamui he's a. HE'S A SISCON?! No that can t be it. He isn't that type with a sister complex. Maybe he just hates her and doesn't want to talk about weaklings ?"

When she thought about it. He had mentioned something about a weakling and a no good baldy. The weakling must've been his sister. That was the only rational conclusion. As it was highly unlikely that she'd be bald. But then who the hell was that no good baldy?

This idiot was more mysterious and complex than she first thought he'd be. Lucky her that she loves mysteries. Especially when they hide information useful to her. For blackmailing and manipulating purposes that is.

"I have a feeling that I'll be able to use this in the soon future. I need to get some more information about his little sister until then. Besides, to think that someone like him still has a family left out there. He does seem like such a person who killed off their family long ago. Ah well, not everyone s like that."

With that, she made her way towards her dorm. She was getting sleepy and wanted her beauty sleep. This had been one hellish but eventful day. Informative as well.

Sometimes, fate really is on her side after all. Ithasn t been there for her the two latest weeks. But it seems to have turned around now. Maybe this time, the odds were with her and she has mainly Abuto to thank for that. That's the only reason she let him go that easily. She could always kill him another time anyway.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at her dorm she threw open the door only to quickly slam it again with a loud thud almost breaking the door together with the doorframes.

She's really getting sleepy now. Her stability had turned into that of a drunk, her eyelids falling down whenever she took a step forwards. As if telling her to forget about it, just drop down and sleep. And she actually considered doing just that. But she refrained herself until she got into her room.

Time, she wants time...

Sadly enough space doesn't have a specific time. That s the bad side of being a pirate, traveler or whatever in space. You can be sleepy best you want but there's as mentioned no **fucking** time in space. With that said, if you have duties to do. You do them quickly. New duties can come whatever second and you'll need to do them whatever you feel about it. She herself hadn t been sleeping properly for one week now and been ignoring her fatigue at all costs. Now the exhaustion has come to her and taken over. If anyone's knocking on her door tonight just for some more duties she sure as hell would snap their necks in a millisecond. Her sleep is so much more important than some stupid mission at the moment.

Duties, missions and paperwork to be damned.

Luckily for her, she doesn't get those as often as Kamui. "Serves him right, hope he dies of fatigue and exhaustion." Some small guard duties and paperwork the only thing she's gotten as work since getting here. Missions are yet to be given. But even those small tasks are exhausting at the moment.

She didn't bother switching clothes as her energy left her body as soon as her bed appeared in her line of sight. She walked straight towards it on pure impulse and fell down on it immediately. Immediately getting swept away by the darkness illuminating her and far into dreamland.

And her dreamlands were always filled with red liquids and dead meat.

And she didn't mind that at all.

* * *

Abuto was now back at his commander's office.

Alive.

Thanks to a specific person that sold him out, he's now pissed, no enraged. However, if he were to show that openly before the commander the pleading for his life from before would've all been in vain. So he kept it in the best he could.

\- Abuto, how did you even get her to spare you?

\- More importantly, weren't you the one that told me you weren't gonna sell me out?

He smiled like an innocent little kid as if he didn t know about all the cruelties in the world. Which he absolutely did as his absolute existence was a clear danger for every living species.

\- Rules are made to be broken.

Abuto felt something in him snap.

\- THAT WAS A PROMISE NOT A RULE IDIOT!

He did his best to gain back his old calm composure before continuing,

\- Anyway, when you got down to the engine rooms you ensured me that you wouldn't let her find me! You even gave me tips on how I could dodge her attacks if she were to find me for ten whole minutes... WHICH DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!

\- I only said that to make sure you kept your hiding spot. I wouldn't want Kyoka to destroy the whole ship because she's searching around for you.

And he snapped again.

\- AS IF YOU'D CARE ABOUT THE SHIP ANYWAY, YOU JUST WANTED TO TAKE REVENGE UPON ME!

He exhaled, in and out, In and out. He was so done with his commanders shit.

\- And did you just call her by her actual given name?

\- As long as we understand each other! And no I didn t, you must've heard things wrong. Maybe you should consider a dentist?

\- Dentists are for teeth's you idiot...

\- Yeah yeah, anyway. Take over the paperwork now. I'm bored and need some entertainment. I think I'm gonna go fight Kyoka for a while.

\- Commander don t! We don't have enough money for yet another repair of the training room!

\- That's too bad.

Kamui strolled cheerily out of his room without saying another word and Abuto knew exactly where he was heading. Another heating and bloody battle would soon occur. And he would need to pay for the repairs. With his **own** money. Did he ever mention how **lucky** he is for having such a trustworthy commander? No, he hasn't. Because he isn't...

Abuto sighed.

\- Commander, I'm seriously so done with your shit...

* * *

 **\- Authors note -  
I always feel like something's missing in my fanfictions but I just can't figure out what. Please send a review if you know how I can improve them or know what I'm missing that I just can't figure out myself ;_**;. **I would appreciate it, also thanks a lot for reading! Forgot to mention that I love Reviews. Who doesn't?**

 **That part with** **Kyoka's dialect though. I wanted to give her a dialect since the very first chapter but I wasn'** **t sure if I would do it, two chapters later I figured that it's too late for that. But I managed it! I gave her a hidden dialect instead. That she's not so proud of. I defeated the... I don t know what I defeated but I did defeat something.**

 **I know there's no adventure in here yet but it's soon to come, yes! (it's a slow fanfic) I've always wanted to say that ^^. I really understand why Kagura likes to say it so much, yes!**


	4. Let The Game Begin

_I forgot to do this for two whole chapters, seriously how am I capable of forgetting it twice?_

 _Miku Walker: Thank You, that really warms my heart up to hear ^^._

 _KayGe08: Thanks :), I myself thought I did a bad job of keeping them in character but I'm glad that I at least managed to please someone. I also love Gintoki's snarky commentary, I mean he's just so funny in the anime and manga. Love him xD._

* * *

"Kagura, as you're a yato and more physically capable than us. Can't you just run ahead?" Kagura turned her head to look at Shinpachi in confusion before uttering an amused "ohh" when she finally got what he indicated.

The stupidity of his own comrades really knew no boundaries sometimes. "Don't 'ohh' me! You should already be fully aware of your own capabilities!"

Shinpachi felt something hard hit his head. He turned around groaning in pain and finally realized that Gintoki had hit him, with his bokuto! **[1]** "Shut up! Can't you tell that I'm trying to read my jump here Megane?" Was what he heard seconds after.

Taken aback by his boss rude behavior, it took him a minute to compose himself and gather his thoughts. The idiot was reading a fucking Jump when they clearly have more important things to do right now! "Wait! Why are you reading Jump and running at the same time?! Why do you even have that Jump!? We're supposed to take this seriously dammit!"

Shinpachi looked to his left side only to see that Kagura was gone. "Eeh… wait a minute? Where'd Kagura go?"

"Weren't you the one who told her to run ahead?" Gintoki picked and flicked away a booger from his nose with clear disinterest.

"She could at least have told us _when_ she was gonna run off ahead." He felt the need to retort, how useless it may be before idiots like him.

"Your screeching made it very clear that you wanted her to do it immediately. Oh, and didn't I tell you to SHUT UP?! Some people are trying to efficiently read and pick boogers here!" Shinpachi, once again, could feel Gintoki's bokuto hit his already sore head.

Since when is _he_ the one who's done wrong, he isn't the one who always does as he pleases wherever he goes. Those two idiots are! He lovingly rubbed his head. (No one else was willing to rub it lovingly for him anyway.) "stop hitting me with your sword Gin-san! You're supposed to be the grown-up role model here, so act like one!"

"I don't remember ever telling anyone that I am the most mature and grown-up role model out there though!" Gintoki screamed back.

Shinpachi successfully dodged a third swing towards his head. Shinpachi snorted forcefully and took up a stone from the ground while continuing their never-ending marathon and threw it as hard as he could at Gintoki's right hand. He screeched out in pain; immediately dropping the Jump to the ground. "Gyaaa! My Jump, my Jump!"

"Don't you dare turn around and go get it! And who said you were mature?! I said that you're grown up! As you're a good bit over 30!"

"I'm still in my twenties you damn brat!"

Shinpachi looked blankly at Gintoki, void of any emotion. "I doubt…"

"You heartless bastard! I have a soul of a young boy! A young boy who only wants to read his JUMP! But his bitchy mom won't let him because he never listened at her the first time she called out for him to come in for dinner! I am so sorry okāsan **[2]**! Can I go get my Jump back now okāsan?!"

Irritation building up inside him he punched Gintoki in the head with his own bokuto, mostly because of revenge though. "Who are you calling bitchy?! Never mind about that! Who are you calling mom?!"

And their pointless bicker went on and on until they arrived -to their horror- before the Yorozuya office. Standing before them was no longer their office, but a junk. The whole two store apartment was in ruins, furniture that should have been inside the office was unfortunately **on the streets**. The worst thing yet is that they both were sure that everything is over for them. They're getting arrested now for sure, and when the old hag came back, what would Gintoki and Shinpachi say then? 'Oh I'm so sorry granny, two dumbass policemen and one bloodthirsty yato wrecked the whole place. Your bar included.' Like hell they could do that!

Shinpachi saw Gintoki slumping down on the floor on all four, already defeated and screaming at the top of his lungs. "All I wanted was **one** peaceful day! One! But no! All I get is: my Jump gets stolen from me by an annoying glasses stand" Shinpachi felt like screaming at that one. "A bloodthirsty yato destroys my home together with two dumb and useless policemen!" He agreed there though. "I want to sleep! But no, because my futon lies there, burned up, across the street! And where the hell did they do to my strawberry milk?!" Everything he cared about is his stupid sleep and sugar in the end! And he who thought that his boss once and for all would act according to the situation; big mistake.

Shinpachi felt his breath become more exhausted and panicked. He also, in turn, got down on all four. It wasn't because of exhaustion, but fury. He snapped. "I've spent years of cleaning up that rat house of a place, and now it's all for nothing! And the food! The food! Where is the food?! It's nowhere! It's not like we can afford anything you know! Kamui-san always ends up cutting our pay anyway!"

He tried to calm himself down by trying to even his breath. Only to snap again when Gintoki screamed at him from his left. "Well goddammit, Patsuan!" Gintoki switched to a sitting position. "Nothing gets restored just because you're sitting there screaming like an idiot!"

"Says the man who began it all!" He saw how Gintoki's patience was running thin just by looking at his panicked face. Just as Shinpachi's head was 1 centimeter from Gintoki's fist did they see two figures come out of the garbages and piles of junk. One of the figures held a purple umbrella and the other one held a katana. Shinpachi silently thanked them for saving him.

They could see the two figures clashing against each other just to separate the same second they struck and after that, they would come back to each other again; one of them dodging and it went on and on in the same pattern without rest. Sometimes but rarely one of them would fail at dodging, resulting with that person getting wounded.

Looking more closely and focusing their eyes to the fullest, the two men could somewhat tell who the two monsters were.

"Sofa-kun, Kagura! Stop this, you idiots!" Gintoki screeched in bitter despair. Gintoki got ignored as bitterly as he screamed when the two bloodthirsty beasts above the junk kept on swinging their deadly weapons towards each other like the wild demons they are.

"Interesting fight, isn't it?"

Shinpachi felt a (hundreds) shiver(s) run down his spine. Off all people that Abuto had to send, it was this person. There was no doubting it, that cheery tone, that voice. It's...

… and Gintoki screamed once again "I clearly stated to him that Kamui was the last person I wanted as help, and he is the one he sends!"

Kamui, said person who clearly heard everything from where he stood behind them with that fake smile and those shut eyes feigned hurt with a pout. "That hurt samurai-san, you know I came all the way here just to help you guys and my dear little sister. And I got some valuable information too..."

"What!? What is it!?"

"You sure scream a lot nowadays, huh, samurai-san?" Kamui asked as he walked next to the two men on the ground.

"You can thank your monster of a sister for that…" Gintoki muttered.

Pretending not to have heard anything (stomping on Gintoki's head for insulting his sister) he then answered. "As an answer for your previous question, those policemen have yet to know your or mine true identity. Those two only insulted each other until they both couldn't take it anymore and it escalated into a brawl."

"Yo chll thot ahg bhrwl?! Iths ahg fhkng wghar!" With pressure between the cold ground and Kamui's foot on his head, Gintoki's words became imperceptible.

"Hmm? What did you say samurai-san? I can't hear you."

"Ght th fhuhkg og mgh!" (Get the fuck off me!)

"Huh?"

"Kamui-san, maybe you should stop step on his head so he can talk properly…?" Shinpachi suggested shyly, because of fear and respect towards the yato.

"Ah, you're right glasses-kun. Why didn't I think about that earlier?" Kamui took off his foot from the middle-aged samurai's head. Said samurai quickly got up from the ground screaming at Kamui, not caring whether he was stronger or not. "You call that a brawl?! It's a fucking war!" He pointed at his before-to-be-house and screamed again. "It's all in ruins! In ruins I say! What about my weekly collection off Jump? My strawberry parfaits? My STRAWBERRY MILK?!"

Now, both Shinpachi and Gintoki were on their feet again.

Shinpachi took up a broken bar stool from the street (earlier owned by Otose) and punched his leader in the head with it. "That's all you care about?! The rest of the food?! The money this will cost us?! All new furniture we'll have to buy?!"

Gintoki rubbed his sore head, not caring about anything else at the moment he screamed in protest. "To hell with that! I want my parfaits!"

"Well, clearly no one else wants them!"

Gintoki gasped in horror. His own underling and trainee had just told him that no one cares about his **wonderful** parfaits. He clearly can't have that, as the proud sugar lover he is! "H-how dare you!" He stammered in seething anger. "Apologize! Apologize to all parfaits out there in the world right now!"

Kamui looked with amusement at the two bickering men. 'Wow, they're even worse than me and my sister when we're fighting over the last slice of meat. Oh no wait, never mind.'

Getting more bored with the minutes, Kamui heroically decided to step in and save (destroy) the day. "Samurai-san I'll help out my sister with her little brawl. And I'm cutting your pay with as much as 92% for insulting my sister, almost leaking all our secrets and destroying my afternoon fun; killing insects. See ya!"

"Wait, is that even legal!? Can you even cut our pay that much!?" Shinpachi complained while Gintoki, as usual, asked the most irrelevant questions for the moment in the most deadpan and calm face as ever. "You're deciding to act on your feelings now?"

"Gin-san, Kamui-san always acts on his feelings… only in a twisted sadistic extremely tsundere and psychotic kind of way." Even though the question itself is dumb and useless he still felt the need to answer it for clarification purposes only.

He saw Gintoki pondering on the answer for a minute and then hit his right fist on his left palm in excitement (something rarely seen on his face if not sugar or Ketsuno ana was before him) as if he figured out the answer of the most important quiz in the world. "So in other words, a yandere."

Deciding that enough is enough, and that he need to get some sense into this idiots head once and for all, he screamed. "He's not a yandere! Yanderes' doesn't act all tsundere, they openly show their twisted feelings and eliminate everyone that comes in the way of their happiness with their crush. However, sometimes they can act all sweet and innocent just to turn all psycho in a split second. They don't try to hide their feelings and they don't insult their love interest either!"

Shinpachi saw a rainbow of emotion cross Gintoki's face in 3 seconds (also something that rarely, no never has happened before) such as happiness, excitement and then a self-proclaimed smirk. 'No fucking way…' Shinpachi thought in horror.

"Wait a minute! Only another yandere can tell how a true yandere are. Shinpachi don't tell me that you?" Gintoki faked a horrified look. "Gyaaa! My own comrade is a yandere freak! Please don't kill me! I won't get close to Otsuu-chan I swear so please spare me!" He fucking knew it! This idiot just him it so that he could use it as an opportunity to openly tease and humiliate him. 'Stupid old geezer!'

"What the hell Gin-san!? I am no yandere!"

"You say that now, but after awhile you'll show your true colors and slice me open like the heartless killer you are!" Gintoki nodded nonchalantly at his own statement.

* * *

Feeling satisfied over the overburning rage on the glasses stands face he decided to let this matter go, and probably annoy him even more by ignoring him. Thus, shifting his attention to the two fighting monsters and probably an uninvited psychopath. 'Eh? Wait, what, where'd the three of them run off to. And, ISNT MY OFFICE WORSE NOW THAN IT WAS BEFORE!? IT'S BEYOND REPAIR NOW GODDAMMIT!' he inwardly screamed in clear and utter despair. Fuck it, he's gonna send Kagura away with a fucking postmark and the address written in clear writing just to make sure she gets delivered to her brother without delay or any possible hinders. As for the police officer, he yet didn't know. But he'll figure something out for that one too.

After Shinpachi also turned his head to the Yorozuya, the two men, once again, for the millionth time that day, screamed out together in despair.

This was certainly **not** one of Gintoki's good days. His house is beyond repair, Gintoki has never screamed this much in his whole life before, he got forced into playing the straight man character part, Shinpachi just becomes more and more of an otaku each day that passes by, Sadaharu who he suddenly spotted in a corner was slicing up all his yukatas with his claws, and was that Oogushi-kun's body in Sadaharu's his mouth?, he can't pay for any of the expenses and Otose were coming home from her little trip together with Tama and ugly cat any second now.

Goddamn it all... Goddamn, his turn of luck. Goddamn, his life!

* * *

"You two seems to have it rather fun." Kamui remarked nonchalantly as he watched his sister and an already on his to-kill list policeman fight some meters ahead of him on the rooftop of a skyscraper not so far from the Yorozuya -in ashes- building. (don't ask how they got there, crazy stuff happened) His guts told him in an alarming rate to be aware of the said policeman. Mostly because he's too close, oh so too close to his innocent little sister. Even if it were a mere brawl between two fellow warriors, he didn't like it one bit. As it's often that way yato men flirt with yato women to show off their strength to the women themselves to show themselves worthy.

Oh, boy was he happy that neither his lil sis (whom never listened to Abuto's classes about Yato history) or the annoying human policeman knew about said facts.

"Yeah, I'm kind of enjoying this actually. And who may you be?" the policeman asked him nonchalantly while pointing his sword at him as if nothing in the world mattered to him. As if he didn't know that he right this instant indirectly flirted with **his** little sister. Though he truly didn't know what he currently was doing but who cares? Kamui himself clearly doesn't, just the sole thought that someone is flirting with her -willingly or unwillingly- makes him seethe with rage. 'She's too young! she's too young! She's too young for this!' he tells himself, despite her being 18 already. Still, he doesn't care.

"I'm Kamui." He cheerily answered albeit somewhat nonchalantly. If this man pretended as if everything was as normal as if could be, then he would too, even if he already does it every day.

"eeh, is that so?" He could see the man before him smirk. 'Don't kill him yet, don't kill him yet, don't kill him yet don't kill hi-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the same man. "Why's that thing on your head dangling like a madman? You scared or something?"

Fuck patience and negotiations, he no longer cares about Abuto telling him not to make a fuss. He's gonna make sure this bastard knows his place!

* * *

Kagura watched as the two idiots before her had an aggressive conversation with each other, filled with sarcasm, nonchalance and was that anger she could feel emanating from her brother? 'Stupid aniki **[3]**! Taking yet another sparring partner away from me. And I was looking forward to beating this sadistic bastard up too…' Not to mention that Kamui forcefully had shoved her several meters away just to get in front of the sadist. She stomped her foot impatiently on the floor.

Their conversation quickly turned into that of an argument. And then into a who-can-insult-the-other-more-creatively contest just as she and the sadist had done right before their fight begun. She needed to admit though, they were rather creative with their insults. They used insults such as "carrot head", "katana nerd", "umbrella freak", "sadistic forever to be virgin", "psychopathic also forever to be virgin" etc. She knew that her brother was a virgin as he has no interest in women at all, but that sadist looks like one hell of a player so that one came as quite the surprise. Though it's just an insult made out of the blue, so it can as well be a complete lie.

A wave of irritation crept up to her because her brother just had interrupted them when things were getting fun. Damn her brother for taking her new rival away from her! "Can you two stop this! You're behaving like 7-year-olds, yes!" she screamed while impatiently putting her arms in the air with her umbrella at hand.

"As if you're one to talk!" Was the direct without hesitation answer they shot back at her before they went back to their useless bicker. Oh was she gonna make sure that both of them ate those words up. Or maybe she can stick them up their asses? The latter sounded better and more satisfying in her ears.

She walked towards the grown-up babies who screamed profanities at each other without break. Without hesitation or the slightest bit of guilt or regret, she took hold of the back of their heads, digging her nails into their scalps and felt how they both tensed up under her harsh touch -clearly understanding that shits going to happen- and slams their heads as hard as she could together. She bathed in the pleasure of their pained groans and screams as they rolled around down there on the ground in intense pain.

A huge crack on the ground had been formed because of the intensity of the hit beneath them were they currently were rolling around. She was rather proud of her new piece of art, a huge portion of skull blood in the cracks, two rolling men in pain, probably hundreds of brain cells lost. She smiled a self satisfactorily grin.

In pure reflex and instinct, as her brain progressed this as a clear win, she dipped her right index finger in one of the groaning men's blood (she couldn't tell who it was.) and drew a tiny **R** mark on the ground.

She immediately understood what she just had done and erased it with the palm of her hand before anyone could see. Luckily, that sadist was caught up in holding his skull and the overflowing pain in it to have realized anything. Or so she thought.

Her brother, on the other hand, saw everything and gave her a non-understandable look of confusion and, worry? They're both in the Reapers so what's the problem? He's even the commander of said gang!

Just then, did she look around and saw all the people around them. Looking at her with wide eyes.

That was also the moment when she realized that they had managed to get down from the freaking skyscraper. How did she not realize that? It must have happened when she slammed their heads together; the building must have collapsed out of the strong force. And she must have been so caught up in anger and irritation towards her brother that she didn't realize anything.

Shit.

ShitShitShitShitShit!

She needs to come up with an excuse and that quick. She could always tell the folk around them that it was all a silly joke, but even if she hated to admit it, the policeman rolling around mere meters away didn't look like the dumb type. If she were to tell everyone that it was a joke he would certainly suspect her, despite not seeing anything. He could always just ask her out on "what it was that was a joke" She knew that he already suspected her, and throwing things aside as a joke is one of the oldest tricks in the book after all. He would only start suspecting her more she was sure! However, she didn't have much of a choice now, did she? "Hahah" she fake laughed. "Take it easy now everyone, geez, it's just a joke. So easily fooled you all are, uh huh."

To her relief, they seemed to buy it, because soon everyone walked past them as normally as they did just before. She was a little surprised though. when the whole building broke down no one seemed to really care, or maybe she just didn't pay attention. But it's still annoying that when she draws an **R** mark with blood on the ground suddenly everyone cares. But of course, she forgot that this is Kabuki-cho she's talking about. Everyone here is used to this kind of commotion already.

She looked back at her brother who had in the time while she struggled with life and not getting behind bars sooner than she'd want to, sat up and gotten over the pain, to a certain degree.

So had the sadist. And his face was as deadpan as ever. "Good joke there China, I thought you were a real Reaper at first. You know, as you're helping us, you really shouldn't make jokes like that." He smirked at her.

"Fuck off rat face." Was her simple answer. More panic welled up inside her. He had seen it after all! Just how observant is this idiot really? And what was the point of overthinking and reacting when he would be so dumb as to actually buy her little lie? No, he's playing along. He's playing along with it all, damn it.

"Anyway, what did you and that nicotine addict do in our office anyway?" She asked, taking some steps towards him as she observed Sougo's every move to spot any kind of hesitation or flaws in his body language as he talked. "Asking you and your two comrades for help, obviously."

"That's not what I meant you sadist! I meant what the hell did you do when we left, yes? What did you do to Sadaharu?" She snarled after she finally realized that her fateful pet wasn't present at the moment.

'So that's the helpful doggy's name huh?' He stood up from the ground and dusted off his clothes thoroughly. "Now now, no need to growl at me China. Your behavior just now is quite suspicious don't you think? Are there any important documents in there, maybe?"

"How did yo-" she stopped herself when she realized that he obviously didn't know if there were any documents in there, but just asked a shrewd interrogation question. Seriously, damn this man. But she was just as shrewd. If it was a game he wanted, then it's a game he'll get. She kneeled down before him where he currently sat, rubbing his head and grabbed his collar."-you come up with that idea? I just don't like you prying around my stuff, yes! My underwear is in there you know!"

"Ah, you mean those black ones I found on the lower part of the closet? I gotta admit, you're quite daring China girl." Forget being shrewd, he's just a perverted policeman abusing his power! "W-what the!" She stammered "You pervert" Kagura was just about to punch the idiot but got cut short when Kamui threw his umbrella towards Sougo with full force, unfortunately to her dismay, she lessened her hold of his uniform collar and he gracefully managed to dodge Kamui's attack. 'The only thing this man can do gracefully is to dodge, huh?'

* * *

Kamui clicked his tongue in sheer frustration but put a smile on his face despite mentioned frustration. "Please do not talk about my dear little sister's underwear like that **ever** again. Or better yet, don't talk about her underwear again at all." Kamui has had the feeling of killing this sick pervert ever since he first laid eyes on him, but decided to restrain himself until now when this idiot pressed his last buttons without even intending to of course. But yet again, he really doesn't care if he was intending to make him angry or his sister embarrassed, he still reached his tolerance limit. (which by the way isn't that long.) It's just normal to lose it when some sick pervert points out someone else's little sister's underwear so normally. If there is something he really can't tolerate, then that's some unworthy and sick pervert hitting on his sister with such lewd topics. It's simply disgusting. Call him a siscon all you want, he's just making sure she's safe from men like **him**.

She can stick together with whoever she wants, as long as he has approved of that person. (In other words, no one.)

Despite his enraged state, he still had his calm smile on.

"So China is your little sister huh, didn't see that one coming. And it seems like you have quite the sister complex too." The perverted idiot mocked him. Being a protective brother is **not** the same thing as being a siscon! He's simply keeping perverts like him away from her, that's all for god's sake. And oh was he gonna feel happy after killing this bastard.

His smile has yet to falter.

"He had a mother complex too until she died, Yes…" He heard Kagura state. His smile faltered for the tiniest second as e punched his sister in the head for her inappropriate comment and gave her a cold look. She seemed to regret what she said as she averted her eyes, avoiding to look him in the eyes. 'As long as she understands.' He thought.

Surprisingly the pervert made no comments about the subject as he expected him to do, but commented on something else. He seemed to be the type who likes to torture people quite a deal like him so of course, he would expect him to push the matter further. But he only stood there and looked blankly at him and thankfully changed the subject, while Kamui still had that unwavering smile on his face. "You never stop smiling, do you, Carrot head?"

He saw Kagura sighing in relief as if thanking him for understanding the mood and for going around with it. He also decided to play along with it as he answered him blankly and coldly. "Of course I do, your smile is the ultimate weapon after all."

"Ooh, trying to be romantic, Carrot?"

His smile faltered into a disgusted expression.

"That's not what he was trying to say…" Kagura retorted angrily in his defense.

He got his smile and composure back after putting those disgusting thoughts which a weak comment like that had managed to give him aside. "Pay him no mind Imouto-dear **[4]** , he's just another pervert after all." Kamui smirked innerly in victory when he saw a vein popping up on the officer's chin. A win for him.

He had only known the man for a span of 10 minutes but already felt a rainbow of happiness each time he got irritated, angry or felt any other sort of negative emotion. "Now, please answer my sister's question thoroughly."

* * *

"What irony, me a police officer, getting interrogated instead of interrogating." He stated with a little bit of annoyance in his voice, doing his best as to not show it off completely, he was seriously getting to his edge here with these two siblings. "Anyway, we really didn't do anything improper. Hijikata suspects everyone and everything. He wanted to make sure if we really could trust you guys. We couldn't find anything suspicious so you're off the hook I guess."

Of course, it was all a lie, they are absolutely not off the hook after what he just witnessed. He was actually planning on letting the Yorozuya trio get away and stamped as innocent after some fair amount of arguing with Hijikata. However, after seeing the China girl making a bloody tiny **R** mark on the ground like the most normal thing in the world, he quickly changed his mind. Their list of reasons to arrest this girl just became longer and longer after each minute he spends with her. 'Does she really want to get behind bars that badly?'

The way she sketched that **R** seemed purely out of instinct. Not only that, but she is surprisingly strong too. A huge bonus that she's a yato. It's true that not all strong people necessarily need to belong to the Reapers because of their strength like some kind of crazy discount with buy one and get two for free. However, there are a really few numbers of Yato's not belonging to the group though.

That's where you actually **can** talk about a discount. Find one Yato connected to the Reapers, get 40 more just for free together with the annoying trouble you'll need to write a report about!

The offer was just screaming out to him. And he was not-so-happy about it, to be honest with himself after hours of his adrenaline running around his veins in hopes of an upcoming battle, he hadn't thought this out clearly before now. The Reapers may be heartless to outsiders, but according to information from Yamazaki whose managed to tail four Reapers in three whole days (a new record), they seemed to really care about each other. Taking on one and killing that one person would make the whole group your enemy.

And as lazy as Okita Sougo is, he really doesn't want to write down the paperwork coming up with it as an added bonus, that is if he comes out of the ambush alive **.** Even if it hurts to admit it, there was no chance he could take down hundreds of strong and angry warriors with around 70 - 80% of them being Yato's.

He got forced out of his thoughts when he forcibly got shaken by his shoulders. "Oi Sadist, you hear me? I don't care about that shit you shit head! I just want to know where Sadaharu is dammit! Be useful for me and tell me where he is, yes!"

Damn, this mission surely would take a while for him to accomplish, especially because of this pig who keeps on pushing his buttons. She may have the looks of a goddess (he couldn't deny that) but at this rate, she sure as hell wasn't gonna make it to his good side. "The doggy is perfectly fine I can reassure you that, he even got some afternoon snack. So calm down China."

He's made up his mind. When the time's right, he has enough information and when he's sure no one's there to witness it, especially not anyone in the Reapers. He was gonna kill this arrogant pig.

And he was gonna love every last second of it. But until then, he had a game to play.

A game of life and death with the China doll. Who will silence the other one first? Will he get enough evidence and kill her first, or will she make an opportunity to kill him before that and live on with her life?

There was quite a long time until he last had a challenge like this, and he saw forward to it. For added effect, he didn't see forward to many things out there.

"Well, I'll take my leave now if you don't mind, see ya." He stood up and walked past Kagura. When he was next to her he stopped for the tiniest of seconds and whispered: "Let the game begin, China."

* * *

 **[1] Bokuto - Japanese wooden sword used for practice. But as we already know, Shinpachi and Gintoki use theirs in battle.  
[2] Okāsan - the Japanese word for mom.  
[3] Aniki - the Japanese word for brother.  
[4]** **Imouto-dear - Imouto is the Japanese word for sister and thus it just means "Sister-dear"**

 _Poor Hijikata didn't escape Sadaharu in the end and I seriously cracked up several times while writing this little shit. Because I accidentally wrote sister-dead and my reaction was like 'Kamui no, your sisters right there, she ain't dead yet'. I also accidentally wrote, "as if you're one to walk!" Instead of talk and I don't know this just makes me laugh so much like how do I manage? Then let's not talk when I yet again wrote incoherent little sister._

 _I have never cracked up so much before while writing a chapter._

 _Anyway, I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And because I lazed around with the last chapter I put extra much effort into this one. And now I don't even want to read it ever again because of how many times I've reread and added stuff and erased stuff and just fixed the grammars. I don't even think I want to ever see this chapter ever again... My eyes burn..._

 _Well, until next chapter! :)_


End file.
